A War In Time
by Professor Noah
Summary: For years, the existence of other worlds has been kept secret. But when an unknown source reveals this, many villains are coming together to take them all over . Jedi Knights, Bounty Hunters, and more, will uncover a dark mystery and figure out the true meaning of "Chance Encounters". This is a crossover and it is Rated PG-13 for Sci-Fi violence, language, and sexual references.
1. Prologue: An Ancient Secret Revealed

Hello, I'm Professor Noah. Well this is my third attempt at a major story. The first time I tried was a story called "War of the Worlds" but due to highly negative reviews and my severe lost of interest, the story was deleted. Then I tried with the story "A War in Time" but due to lack of popularity and long wait between chapters, it was deleted. However, through the summer, I was planning out a new version of the story and planned an entire trilogy. Also, this story will crossover Star Wars, the Marvel Universe, Nintendo, Middle Earth, and Firefly/Serenity. My main goal is to have the readers feel like their watching a movie. Hopefully, this story will be to your liking. Now that we got that out of the way, let us begin. Without further ado, here is "A War in Time".

Chapter 1: Prologue: An Ancient Secret Revealed (Narrator's POV)

In the beginning, there was nothing. But then, an amazing event created the universe. The universe has gone to a dinosaur utopia, to a revolutionary renaissance, to a world in ruin, all the way to a constantly changing world we know today. However, for many years, for many centruies, people often assumed that planet Earth was the only place in the universe to inhabit living life forms, but this isn't true. Recently, a secret that has been kept for a very long time has been revealed by an unknown source. If you pay attention, the stars in bright night sky are actually different worlds, but not just the stars you see from your window, balcony, or wherever you're looking out from, plants exist in a galaxy far far away. Worlds where bounty hunters fight space pirates, Jedi fight Sith Lords, Time Lords traveling through time, and a second Earth. On Earth, we have experienced some incredible and dangerous things in our lifetimes. From World Wars, to terrorist attacks, and even Alien invasion in New York City. Some have even got up close with giants, people from different time lines, the strange, the unknown, and even multiple types of Pokemon. The bad thing about this secret being revealed that it gives malevolent and evil people to try and destroy all the universes with one strike, but if this also gives out an opportunity for isolated heroes to come together and work together. Who will come together, found out as the journey through time begins.

This is chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'll be putting cast at the bottom that way you know who's voice it is. So you next time!

CAST:

Roger Parsons as the Narrator.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Hello, I'm Professor Noah. Today, we will begin chapter 2 of "A War In Time." Despite not having any reviews, I came across the fact that I have one follower and one person put this story as one of their favorites. I just wanted to thank whoever they are and making this all worth it (no matter how little people read this story). I hope I get more so I can finally put my intention (to have the readers feel like they are part of a full-length feature film) into full motion.

Today's chapter will be split into two parts. The first part will take place during the events of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Part two will take place in modern day. Now I bet your wondering, the summary of the story mentions that this is a crossover, but it isn't in the crossover category. As stupid as this sounds, I did this so I can get more people to read it. This story will consists of characters from Star Wars, Nintendo, Marvel movies and comics, Middle Earth, Doctor Who, Firefly/Serenity, and one character each from The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Pirates of the Caribbean. Yes, this seems like that this story is going to be a total clusterf***. But trust me, like I said in the first chapter, I spent the whole summer planning not only this story, but also any intended sequels. Also keep in mind, when you see this (*) at the bottom, it means that I will explain what certain characters are just in case you don't know who they are (but I won't treat you guys like your stupid). And lastly, I will be putting cast listings at the bottom so you know who's voice you should read in. Well here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, except for a few original characters that I created.

WARNING: The following chapter contains some language that might too intense for some readers and contains references to boobs.

Chapter 2 Part 1: The Battle Over Coruscant. (Narrator's POV)

A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy far far away, the Clone Wars raged on.

After the Separatists convinced many people to leave the Republic, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi knights created a grand army of clones.

For three long years, the Clone Wars consumed the galaxy far and wide with the metal footsteps of Battle Droids and the footprints left in the dirt by the Republic Clone Troopers.

In the wars' final days, a brutel battle over the Galactic Government planet of Coruscant took place.

Darth Sidious (a mysterious sith lord) came up with a plan to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor and release one final strike on the army of the Galactic Republic. However, most people don't know that Sidious was the mastermind, this was a conspiracy the was revealed years later. The made out masterminds were Darth Tyranus (aka Count Dooku) and General Grievous.

Grievous was successful in kidnapping the Chancellor, but this wouldn't last for long.

The Republic army was lead by Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

They flew in two Jedi Starfighters (one red and the other yellow) alongside many Clone fighters and fought against thousands (probably millions) of Separatist ships.

"Lock on to them R2. Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids." said Anakin.

"Oh see it, oh this is going to be easy!" said Obi-Wan in a sarcastic manner.

The ships formed a squadron.

"Oddball do you copy?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Copy Red Leader." said Oddball.

"Mark your position and form your squadron behind me." ordered Obi-Wan.

"We're on your tail General Kenobi. Lock all S-Foils in attack positions." said Oddball.

The ships were formed into attack position. The vulture droids formed into there's and started to battle. The ships flew underneath flag ships and blaster fire came from everywhere.

"This is where the fun begins!" said Anakin.

Meanwhile, in The Invisible Hand, a large metal looking and deep voiced man standing over dozens of simple battle droids was barking orders at them.

"Sir, we have a squadron for Republic fighters coming right at us, should we attack?" asked a Battle Droid.

"Of course! We shouldn't hold anything back. As Count Dooku has stated, we must show now mercy! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" snarled General Grievous.

While Anakin was shaking off some enemies off his tail. Obi-Wan on the other hand wasn't having the best of luck.

"Anakin, I got buzz droids all around and there shutting down all the controls." said Obi-Wan.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." said Anakin.

"Hold on Anakin, your get us both killed!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.

Anakin blasted some of the buzz droids until one encounters R2-D2.

"R2, hit the buzz droid's center eye." said Obi-Wan.

The buzz droid tried to kill R2 (similar to R4) but failed.

"WOEOEOEOEO!" exclaimed R2.

"Yeah you got him!" celebrated Anakin.

"Great R2!" celebrated Obi-Wan in a cheerful mood (first time in 3 years).

"General Grievous' ship is dead ahead!" said Anakin.

"WWWWOWOWOW!" said R2.

"Have you noticed that the shields are still up?!" asked Obi-Wan.

"Sorry master." said Anakin.

Anakin blasted the shield generator, however he activated The Invisible Hand's cargo bay hanger door.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." said Obi-Wan.

Our heroes were hesitant and flew into the ship just in time and fought a few battle droids.

End of Part 1.

Chapter 2 Part 2: The Introduction of our Heroes. (Narrator's POV).

Modern day 2013: The birth of "Chance Encounters". Take a moment to think on those two words. They'll be extremely important through the course of the story.

We are now at S.H.I.E.L.D, a government agency that deals with many national disasters and supernatural ones.

"Agent May, is our prisoner ready to speak?" asked a tall black man with an eye patch. His name is Nick Fury. He is the director and founder of S.H.I. .

"Yes she is." said Agent May. She is a tall, slim, and very attractive Asian woman. She took Agent Coulson's place as highest ranking Level 8 agent in S.H.I. after he "died".

"What are her profiles?" asked Fury.

"She was born many years ago. She is really 72 years old. She was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. She was also Magneto's right hand woman." informed May.

The woman in question is Raven Darkholme aka Mystique.

The two went into a interrogation room and we see a young woman.

She is tall, slim, has blue skin, and you can see her perky blue cleavage popping up her black tank top.

"You know why we called you here right?" asked May.

"Something about some ancient secret or some shit like that? said Raven in a sarcastic manner.

"What do you know about it?" asked Fury.

"I told you people a million times. I DON'T KNOW CRAP!" yelled Raven.

"Don't use that tone with us!" ordered May.

"What we need is something, anything..." said Fury.

"I do know this. Loki was escaped from Asgardian prison and is planning to form a team of bad guys and take over all of the universes with one strike." explained Raven.

"Are you involved?" asked May.

"Sorta, I've turned a new leaf after what happened with the cure 7 years ago." said Raven.

"So you'll help us stop Loki and this team?" asked May.

"Yes I will. But I'll need help. Scientific help to be specific." said Raven.

"We know someone who can help you." said Fury.

"Bruce Banner, Hank Pym, Otto Octavius?" asked Raven.

"No, Dr. Selvig." said Fury.

"Oh, the old guy." said Raven dissapointed.

"He's not old. He is one of our most loyal members." said May.

"So while you isolate Banner, you give me Selvig? Where is the fucking logic?" said Raven.

"We don't trust you two together. Banner will transform and throw you like the rag doll you are." said Fury.

"Fine!" said Raven while folding her arms under her breasts.

*Knock Knock*

"Director Fury, we have a problem!" said Erik Selvig.

Selvig is a middle-aged man wearing a blue striped shirt and has gray hair. He is a very close friend of Thor.

"What is it?" asked May.

"A mysterious message coming from the communicators." said Selvig.

May, Fury, Raven, and Selvig ran to the communicator room and heard a scrambled message.

"Dear men, women, children, and S.H.I. . Your thoughts of believing that you are alone are over. We have been hiding in the shadows for far too long . You thought the alien invasion in New York last year was bad, wait until you see what we have up our sleeves. The L.O.V.E will rise above all else. And nobody, not even The Avengers, can stop us. See you soon! As of today, the world is in our hands." said the voice on the message.

"Where is this from?" asked May.

"I don't know, but it's being broadcasted across the globe." said Selvig.

"Was that Loki?"

"No, that was a dark person who hates the human more than anyone in the history of evil. He is the true definition of darkness." said Raven in a worried tone.

"Magneto?" asked May

"Loki?" asked Fury

"The Green Goblin?" asked Selvig

"No, Mewtwo." said Raven.

That is the end of chapter. Now a few fun facts.

Melinda May is a S.H.I. agent and a major character from the ABC show "Marvel's: Agents of S.H.I. ."

Erik Selvig is a major supporting character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Mystique is a famous villain from the X-Men films and comics.

Mewtwo is a legendary Pokemon. Often hailed as the most powerful Pokemon of all time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. See you all next time :)


End file.
